Mission Impossible
by Rapha Wch
Summary: Aoi X Uruha [the Gazette] Esta fic foi feita devido ao Amigo Secreto realizado na comunidade Reita X Ruki do Orkut ...E o meu amigo secreto é a Sybil ... Como é a primeira vez que tento escrever uma fic ...Espero que gostem ...Kissus
1. Prefácio

" Mission Impossible . "

Prefácio

- " Gosto muito de você , Uruha ! " – Disse Aoi num tom terno e sincero .

Olhou então para o outro guitarrista sem fala e boquiaberto.

Um silêncio mortificante caiu sobre eles , que se encontravam sentados frente a frente nas poltronas do estúdio que se encontrava deserto a essas horas da noite .

Uruha , cabisbaixo colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e deu um longo suspiro . Levantou a cabeça lentamente e fitou o rosto sereno e esperançoso de seu companheiro de banda , abriu a boca a fim de pronunciar palavras , mas tornou a fechá – la quando percebeu que não havia produzido nenhum som .

Depois de algum tempo tornou a abrí – la e quase num sussurro disse :

- " Aoi ... Eu também gosto muito de você , e te considero muito , mas para mim você é como um amigo , um irmão mais velho ... apenas ... " – Fitou Shiroyama , que se enontrava cabisbaixo após ouvir às suas últimas palavras .

Rapidamente Aoi levantou a cabeça e com o sorriso radiante de sempre disse :

- " Tudo bem , então faça de conta que nada aconteceu e continuaremos sendo amigos e irmãos como sempre , certo ? "

Uruha o retribuiu com um sorriso sem graça e se levantou logo após o moreno ter se levantado .

Saíram do estúdio rapidamente conversando animadamente como sempre naquela noite fresca de segunda - feira .

Continua \O/


	2. Capítulo 01

Cap. 1 " Surprise "

O resto da semana correu normalmente , com ensaios , piadas , sorrisos e gargalhadas , era sexta de noite quando Kai propôs aos seus amigos uma baladinha num bar próximo , todos estavam animados para ir , afinal após uma semana de ensaios e músicas novas eles mereciam mesmo um descanso para descontrair .

Foi quando Aoi pediu a atenção dos amigos e declarou logo em seguida :

- " Me desculpem , mas tinha combinado com os meus pais que visitaria eles nesse fim de semana e que estaria partindo amanhã cedo . "

- " Que pena ! " – Disse Uruha num tom debochado e brincalhão como sempre .

Aoi virou para o outro guitarrista e puxou as suas bochechas enquanto dizia alegremente :

- " Divirtam – se por mim ! "

Foram se separando , indo para suas residências , pois tinham que se arrumar antes de irem para o bar .

Aoi adentrou em seu apartamento e se jogou no sofá , lembrando do que aconteceu no começo da semana e do comportamento de Takashima no resto da semana , levantou – se do sofá , balançando a cabeça para tentar esquecer disso temporariamente , decidindo apenas passar o final de semana com seus pais em Mie .

\O/

- " Moshi , moshi !? " – Aoi atendeu o telefone com um leve sorriso de lado . Era Ruki .

- " Aoi ?! Tudo bem ? Só pra ver se você chegou bem de viagem . E lembrar do ensaio que teremos amanhã cedo . "

- " Cheguei bem , Ruki ." – Espreguiçou em seu sofá – " pode deixar , sabe que não esqueço dos ensaios . Até amanhã ! Bai ! "

Desligou , tornando a arrumar as coisas de sua mala , pensativo ...

\O/

Eram nove horas da manhã quando Uruha chegou no estúdio na PS company , ao entrar , avistou Ruki e Reita sentados nas poltronas e o Kai andando animadamente pra lá e pra cá .

- " Bom dia ! " – Disse ele , acenando com a cabeça pra os outros integrantes da banda .

- " Que milagre ver você numa segunda feira sem se atrasar no ensaio ! " – disse Uke com um certo sorriso .

Uruha apenas tirou a guitarra de suas costas e começou a dar leves dedilhadas , quando finalmente se tocou e perguntou :

- " Aoi não chegou ainda ?! "

- " Nossa ! Chegou cedo no ensaio mas vejo que está ainda dormindo ... Ainda não ... É meio estranho mesmo , para quem sempre chega primeiro ... " – Ruki foi interrompido quando a porta se abriu e viu uma moça de aparência agradável e simpática adentrar no recinto .

Logo a moça formou um largo sorriso e disse :

- " Ohayou ! Minah ! "

Isso conseguiu a atenção de todas as pessoas que se encontravam no local , todos a fitaram surpresos e curiosos .Uruha então disse :

- " Com licença moça , acho que se enganou ... " – mas este fora novamente interrompido com o barulho da porta , por onde entrava Aoi ofegante .

- " Akemi ! Disse pra esperar ! " – Disse a moça assim que recuperou o fôlego para falar .

A moça puxando um dos braços de Aoi falou :

- " Yuu , é que estava demorando demais e estava curiosa para conhecer a banda ! "

Aoi retomou a postura , virando para as expressões confusas de seus amigos , explicou :

- " Minah ! Essa é Akemi – chan , ela irá acompanhar os ensaios por uns dias . "

Assim que terminou , todos o fitaram com uma expressão mais confusa ainda , que foram correspondidos apenas com os sorrisos radiantes de Aoi e Akemi .

Uruha olhou para ela de cima pra baixo , tinha cabelos presos num enorme rabo de cavalo , com uma grande franja em seu rosto , camiseta simples , calça preta com correntes e uma munhequeira em cada punho . Enquanto todos tentavem pensar em palavras para dizer , Uruha , quebrando o silêncio disse :

- " Então vamos logo com o ensaio ! "

Logo todos se colocaram em suas posições e começaram o ensaio sob os olhares atentos de Akemi .

Enquanto arrumavam – se para o intervalo do almoço , Akemi se aproximou de Reita que acabara de pousar o seu baixo na parede , e perguntou :

- " Você é o Reita né ? Como você é fechado , não fala com ninguém , está sempre bravo ? "

Após essa pergunta Reita fitou a expressão ingênua e inocente de Akemi dando um singelo sorriso , respondeu :

- " Iie ! É normal . "

A reação de Reita surpreendeu a todos , como pode ?! Logo Akira que é o mais anti - social de todos .

Logo todos estavam descendo para o restaurante com conversas e piadas de Akemi , fazendo com que as gargalhadas ecoassem pelos corredores do prédio .

Já no restaurante , todos já tratavam Akemi com mais intimidade , já que era uma moça simpática e aberta . Sentaram – se à mesa e fizeram os seus pedidos . Nisso Akemi fitou pausadamente o guitarrista loiro que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado , rapidamente perguntou :

- " Uru – chan ? Posso te chamar assim ? "

Uruha a fitou de esguelha e respondeu apenas com um aceno com a cabeça .

Ela sorriu e continuou :

- " Conhece Yuu a muito tempo ? "

- " Hum , sim . " – Respondeu seco .

Akemi logo voltou a puxar assuntos com a banda que se divertiam muito com a presença de Akemi .

Nos próximos dias , Akemi continuou acompanhando es ensaios chegando sempre junto de Shiroyama .

Quinta - feira após os ensaios , Ruki sugeriu aos seus amigos para que fossem a um bar chamado " Sogo " .

- " Legal ! " – Disse Uke animado .

Ruki olhou para todos esperando as respostas deles .

Reita assentiu de leve com um sorriso , Aoi acenou positivamente e por fim ...

- " Uruha ! Uruha ! " – Berrou Ruki nos ouvidos do guitarrista loiro , que " acordou " assustado .

- " Oi ?! "

- " Uru ? Você está com problemas ? Anda dormindo mal , ou está mesmo no mundo da lua ? "

- " Desculpe ! Pode falar . " – disse inocentemente .

- " Estava sugerindo para que fossemos no " Sogo " hoje . O que acha ? "

- " Que ?! " Sogo " ?! Mas é claro ! Tô lá já ! "

Ruki continuou :

- " Então vamos jantar e depois vamos ! "

Akemi levantou a mão e esperou a atenção de todos e declarou :

- " Tenho que dar uma passada no apartamento , antes disso . "

- " Então , levarei ela e nos encontramos às nove na frente do " Sogo " . "

Aoi concluiu .

Logo Aoi e Akemi deixaram o grupo sob os olhares atentos de Uruha .

Continua \O/


	3. Capítulo 02

Cap. 2 " Sogo "

Ao chegarem no " Sogo " , de longe avistaram Aoi e Akemi conversando animados , pareciam bem íntimos .

Uruha logo fechou a cara e os cumprimentou seco .

Procuraram uma mesa de canto para se sentarem . Pediram suas bebidas e conversavam alegres . Apenas Uruha parecia não estar muito animado , logo ele que era o mais brincalhão do grupo .

" Droga , Uruha ! O que há com você ?! " – Perguntou para si mesmo em pensamentos .

Logo após ver uma das mãos de Akemi tirando a franja rebelde que estava na testa de Shiroyama , levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro rapidamente , ao entrar bateu a porta do banheiro violentamente , encostou na parede e pensou :

" Uruha , você o recusou , por que está agindo assim agora ? "

Viu Kai entrar no banheiro e num tom preocupado perguntou :

- " Uruha ! Tudo bem ? O que está acontecendo ? Precisa de ajuda ? "

- " Não Kai , sem problemas , estou bem só um pouco cansado . " Uruha esboçou um falso sorriso .

Kai fingiu ter acreditado e puxou Uruha de volta a mesa .

Akemi tinha ido buscar mais bebida quando chegaram . Mas logo ouviram gritos , meio abafados devido ao som alto .

- " É a Akemi ! " – Aoi praticamente " voou " de onde estava a procura de Akemi . Enquanto os outros da banda também iam atrás .

Logo viu Akemi , estava sendo abordada por uns adolescentes , um deles com a mão na cintura dela .

Aoi , nervoso , fechou a mão , puxou Akemi e deu um soco no rosto do adolescente ruivo .

- " Yuu ! " – Akemi segurou um dos braços de Aoi , que virou para ela e perguntou terno :

- " Tudo bem ? Se machucou ? "

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente .

Aoi sentiu um puxão em seu outro braço e logo uma dor do lado esquerdo do rosto .

Chegaram logo em seguida , Reita e Kai seguraram os adolescentes enquanto Ruki e Uruha puxaram Aoi para uma cadeira próxima .

- " Machucou ?! " – Perguntaram Uruha e Akemi em uníssono .

Aoi apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente , cabisbaixo . Akemi foi rapidamente buscar gelo enquanto Uruha segurava o braço de Aoi .

O loiro fitou Shiroyama que fazia uma expressão de dor . Se entreolharam por uns instantes , Uruha com seus dedos , limpou o sangue que saía lentamente da boca de Aoi , surpreso com essa sua ação corou lentamente . Enquanto Aoi apenas o fitava sereno .

Akemi chegou com gelo e tirou o lenço de seu bolso limpando delicadamente a ferida de Aoi e ao mesmo tempo dando – lhe um sermão :

- " Yuu ! Não precisava ter feito aquilo , olha só o que fez ! "

Uruha , vendo a cena , sentiu uma pontada em seu peito , virou e voltou para a mesa em que estavam , dando longos goles de sua bebida .

" Uruha , não vê que não há mais espaço para você ? Você o perdeu ! Admita que gosta dele ! " Pensou nervoso consigo mesmo , acendendo um cigarro e encostando no sofá .

Quando chegaram a mesa , viram Uruha completamente bêbado , com a mão no copo , ainda pretendendo beber .

Aoi nervoso por ele não saber se cuidar , tirou o copo de sua mão e disse calmamente a ele :

- " Uruha , chega , não acha que está exagerando ? "

- " Me deixa ! – levantou do sofá , saindo do bar às pressas .

Kai ao ver a cena disse aos amigos :

- " Levo ele em casa , não se preocupem . "

- " Já vamos também . " – Disse Ruki ao Aoi .

- " Tá , então a gente se fala amanhã . " – Disse Aoi ao Ruki e ao Reita que logo se retiraram do bar .

Aoi e Akemi se entreolharam , com um sorriso meio amarelo .

\O/

Kai segurou Uruha e fez ele se apoiar em seu ombro , levando ele até seu carro .

- " Kai , por que está me ajudando ? Me deixa sozinho ! " – Disse Uruha ao entrar no carro de Kai .

- " Uruha ! Deixa disso ! Claro que é porque somos amigos ! " – Kai respondeu sorrindo .

Levou Uruha até o sofá de seu apartamento , onde deitou confortavelmente . Foi até e geladeira e buscou dois copos de suco . Uruha deu um longo gole , e disse num tom de choro :

- " O perdi ... "

Kai o observou , a bela face do guitarrista estava com uma expressão extremamente triste e com lágrimas nos contos dos olhos . Disse :

- " Vamos Uruha ! Anime – se ! Vá logo tomar um banho que vou ver se preparo algo para o café de amanhã . "

Puxou Uruha , que ainda estava com uma expressão abatida , e o empurrou para dentro do banheiro . Preparou algumas coisas e se sentou no sofá , ouvindo baixos choros de Takashima no banho .

Quando Uruha saiu do banho foi puxado por Kai que ajeitou ele na cama e permaneceu no quarto até ver que Uruha adormecera .

Se retirou do quarto deixando um bilhete e as chaves à cabeceira da cama . Voltando para a sua residência .

\O/

Abriu lentamente os olhos , sentando – se na cama , viu que marcava duas horas da tarde em seu relógio digital que se encontrava na sua cabeceira , logo avistou o bilhete deixado por Kai , fechou os olhos novamente tentando fazer com que a dor que martelava sua cabeça passasse , abriu os depois de alguns instantes e leu o bilhete :

" Uru – chan , sei que acordará tarde , já deixei a comida na cozinha , só esquentar .

E da próxima vez desabafe , não guarde tudo para si mesmo ... Sempre estarei a ouvidos ! Viu ?!

De tarde ligo para saber como está !

Obs : Desmarquei os ensaios até o fim da semana , já que Ruki e Reita avisaram que não iriam amanhã cedo , o ensaio não faria sentido e assim descansaremos mais .

Jah neh ?

Uke . "

Uruha sorriu sem graça , será que disse algo a Uke ontem se querer ? Droga ! Nem lembrava mais do que houve , mas logo uma imagem veio a sua cabeça : quando Akemi limpava cuidadosamente a ferida da boca de Shiroyama , isso fez com que a dor de cabeça intensificasse .

" Uruha , você não pode dizer nada já que deve ter feito ele sofrer também com a sua decisão tomada naquela ocasião , mas parece que depois disso , passou a prestar mais atenção ainda no outro guitarrista , em suas vestes , em seu jeito e também .. em seu sorriso , que a cada dia o atraía mais ... " Mas logo cortou seus pensamentos , não Uruha , não tem mais volta e ainda por cima ele está agora feliz ao lado de Akemi , lembrou – se da cena , e da expressão nervosa que Aoi , que fora sempre calmo e tranqüilo fez quando se descontrolou pela Akemi .

Deitou novamente tentando esquecer isso e obrigou a si mesmo que dormisse mais para melhorar da ressaca .

Uruha acordou com os toques de seu telefone , levantou e atendeu ainda sonolento :

- " Hay ? "

- " Uruha ? Como está ? " – Disse Kai com certa pressa .

- " To bem , apenas cansado . "

- " Ta ! Então , vamos numa balada hoje ? " – Continuou Uke animado .

- " Como ?! Acho que não estou em condições . " – Disse Takashima meio sem graça .

- " Então tah ! Nos falamos amanhã ! " – Desligou sem nem mesmo esperar a resposta de Takashima .

Olhou para o relógio que marcava oito horas , sentiu sua barriga roncar quando se dirigia para a cozinha , descobriu a comida que Kai deixara feito e colocou no microondas . Enquanto esperava ouviu seu telefone tocar novamente . Atendeu com o mesmo tom .

- " Moshi Moshi ?! "

- " Uru – chan ? Está bem ? É a Akemi . "

- " Oi ! O que deseja ? " – Disse num tom indiferente .

- " Queria ver se está bem , já que ontem quando deixou o bar não parecia muito bem . " – Uruha corou ao lembrar o motivo de seu descontrole na noite passada , mas continuou a responder indiferente .

- " Estou bem , não se preocupe . "

- " Sabe , liguei para saber se não queria ir ao parque de diversões conosco , já que soube que Kai desmarcou os ensaios . "

- " Não sei se vou poder . "

- " Pensa tá ? Qualquer coisa nos vemos amanhã às dez na entrada do parque . Jáh neh ? " – Desligou deixando do outro lado do telefone um Uruha confuso .

Voltou à sua cozinha , pegando a janta do microondas , e pensou :

" Parque ? Esperamos ? Quer dizer que o outro guitarrista também estará lá ? Será que vai conseguir agir normalmente com ele ? Droga ! São tantas dúvidas que não seriam facilmente respondidas . Mas acho que não seria uma má idéia um passeio ao parque amanhã "

Terminou de jantar , se encostou em seu sofá e ligou o som , lembrou – se ao ouvir a introdução em violão de " Cassis " , do rosto bonito de Aoi , de seus sorrisos que lhe traziam segurança e conforto .

Balançou a cabeça e disse decididamente para si mesmo :

- " Uruha ! Se gosta dele mesmo tem que pelo menos deixá – lo saber de seus sentimentos . "

Coninua \O/


	4. Capítulo 03

Cap. 3 " Parque de diversões "

No dia seguinte Takashima acordou disposto , foi rapidamente tomar um banho , com a toalha enrolada na cintura , tirou de seu guarda roupas uma calça jeans branca e uma regata também branca , já que achava que branco era a melhor cor para um dia desses .

Desceu de seu apartamento a fim de tomar café em uma lanchonete .

Fez seu pedido e aguardava ansiosamnte , pois estava faminto , mesmo assim pediu apenas um simples sanduíche e uma vitamina .

Tomando alegre o tão esperado café da manhã , começou a pensar de que forma encararia os amigos , principalmente Aoi , depois de seu descontrole no último encontro deles ... viu pelo vidro Aoi e Akemi , que acabaram de descer de um prédio , que era provavelmente onde Akemi estava hospedada , corou levemente apenas por ver o outro guitarrista que como sempre , estava de preto , simples , porém muito bonito e ao seu lado Akemi que sorria mais radiante que nunca , aquele sorriso o deixou um pouco triste , mas logo tratou de dizer para si mesmo :

" Uruha ! Esquece ! Se ele disse que gostava de você à uma semana atrás , é porque ele gosta de você do jeito que é , então , trate de agir normal ! "

- " Aoi ! Akemi ! " – Uruha gritou indo em passos largos em direção ao casal .

- " Uruha ! Tudo bom ? " – Respondeu Aoi sorrindo .

- " Ohayou ! " – Disse Uruha com um sorriso radiante .

- " Hay ! " – Akemi respondeu animada .

Uruha , ofegante , continuou :

- " Já tomaram café ? "

Akemi olhou para Aoi , e responderam juntos :

- " Não ... "

Uruha pegou os dois pelos braços e falou animado :

- " Então , vamos lá ! "

\O/

O café da manhã seguiu com várias piadas , risos e muitas gargalhadas . Aoi , feliz por ver que Takashima soltara a ser alegre e brincalhão , o fitava com um certo sorriso nos lábios , o que fez com que o loiro corasse após perceber os olhares de Aoi sobre si e sorrindo mais radiante que antes .

Conforme o combinado , às dez estavam chegando na entrada do parque , encontraram com Kai , Ruki e Reita que se divertiam com as piadas contadas por Uke .

- " Ohayou ! " – Uruha os cumprimentou com uma largo sorriso .

Ruki e Kai responderam com a mesma animação , e Reita apenas levantou e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça .

Kai olhou contente para Uruha e falou num tom que apenas o guitarrista ouviria :

- " Vejo que está melhor já né ? Uru – chan ! "

Uruha apenas o retribuiu com outro sorriso .

Passaram o dia todo se divertindo no parque . Akemi com conversas bem alegres , conseguia fazer com que todos se divertissem bastante . E Uruha , nunca deixando de reparar nas conversas e nos sorrisos de Shiroyama .

No final do dia quando todos foram comprar sorvete , ficaram apenas Aoi e Uruha sentados num dos banquinhos , esperando eles voltar .

Aoi quebrando o silêncio disse :

- " Está melhor ? "

Uruha , ainda meio distraído , voltou a si e disse :

- " Como ?! Por que ? Não tenho nada ! "

- " Ah ! Então está bem ... "

- " E você , como está ? "

- " Bem , feliz , contente . – Repondeu o moreno com um discreto sorriso . Depois fitou o loiro , cabisbaixo , que lentamente disse :

- " Ah ! É ... que ... "

- " Yuu ! Venha ver ! "

Akemi surgiu subitamente e puxou Aoi pelo braço , dando um susto nos dois , Aoi se levantou e foi puxado por Akemi , que estava com uma certa pressa de lhe mostrar algo .

- " Ah ! " – Uruha só ouviu um grito de Akemi . Olhou rapidamente para a origem do som .

Viu Aoi em cima de Akemi , com o rosto colado próximo de sua orelha , ambos sem graça e corados , Aoi levantou vagarosamente e em seguida estendeu a mão em direção à Akemi , que ao tentar se levantar , caiu novamente devido a dor que sentia em seu tornozelo , Aoi logo abaixou e perguntou preocupado :

- " Onde se machucou ? "

- " Acho que torci o tornozelo ... "

Uruha chegou e perguntou preocupado :

- " Problemas ? Machucou ? "

- " Vou levá – la para a enfermaria ! "

Aoi respondeu apressado , abaixou rapidamente e logo pegou a Akemi no colo levando – a rapidamente a enfermaria .

- " Vou com vocês ! "

Uruha pôs – se a segui – los . No trajeto , Uruha observou que Akemi estava agarrada , praticamente " colada " no Shiroyama , numa distância que ele , só de ver , se incomoda .

Chegaram na enfermaria apressados , a enfermeira examinou Akemi , enfaixou o seu tornozelo , e Aoi estava do lado de fora da sala de medicação que nem uma formiga em cima de uma chapa quente , andava para lá e para cá , nervoso , Uruha se preocupou vendo a cena , chegou perto do outro , apoiou a mão em seu ombro e tentou o confortar :

- " Relaxa Aoi , não haverá nada de grave . "

Aoi apenas encarou Uruha sem palavras e dando um sorriso sem graça . Quando a enfermeira saiu , Aoi foi rapidamente perguntar sobre o estado de Akemi , soube que terá que ficar de cama pelo resto do dia .

Rapidamente entrou na sala de repouso , perguntou à Akemi carinhosamente :

- " Está bem ? Melhorou da dor ? "

Akemi apenas olhou triste para Aoi que disse a ela :

- " Ficará bem , apenas descanse . " – Abaixou a cabeça e num toque leve deu um beijo em sua testa .

Uruha apenas observou isso de lado , fingindo um sorriso , mas na verdade essa cena o magoou , já que naquele momento , tinha mais do que certeza que amava Aoi acima de tudo . Sorriu para Aoi e Akemi e disse calmo :

- " Aoi , Akemi , desculpem , mas tenho que ir , tenho um compromisso mais tarde . "

- " Hum , se cuida ! A gente se fala depois hein ?! " –Disse Aoi num tom de brincadeira . Akemi apenas acenou sorrindo .

- " Hay ! " – Takashima esboçou um sorriso de leve .

Após Uruha se retirar da sala , Aoi fitou Akemi , e deram um leve sorriso .

Continua \O/


	5. Capítulo 04 One

Cap. 4 " A Despedida " - Part. One

Uruha após ter informado os seus amigos do acidente de Akemi , se despediu e saiu do parque , vagando pelas ruas , sem rumo , se sentou em lanchonetes , bancos de praças , até tarde . Quando se deu conta era de madrugada , e estava próximo do apartamento de Shiroyama .

Num impulso incontrolável , já se via apertando a campainha do apartamento de Aoi . Quando estava esperando , se deu conta do que estava fazendo , virou as costas rapidamente , mas nisso Aoi já havia aberto a porta .

- " Uruha ?! O que faz aqui ?! " – Aoi observou a face triste e abatida do loiro perguntou preocupado .

- " Nada Aoi ! Já estava indo ! " – Uruha respondeu num tom fraco .

Aoi num instante o puxou para dentro de seu apartamento , buscou uma blusa e o cobriu . Que apenas nesse momento prestou atenção no outro guitarrista , estava trajando apenas uma calça preta , deixando a mostra o seu corpo bem definido , corou levemente , enquanto via Aoi ir em direção à cozinha , que perguntou :

- " Café ou chá ? "

Uruha cansado , apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta , sem nem mesmo o outro poder ver .

Uns momentos depois Aoi retornou a sala , trazendo café e chá , oferecendo ao Uruha que se encontrava imóvel e com uma expressão vazia . O moreno pôs- se a sentar do seu lado , calmamente perguntou :

- " Uruha , tudo bem ? O que houve ? "

Este apenas levantou a cabeça e fitou Shiroyama , vendo a expressão do rosto dele , lágrimas começaram a escorrer em seu rosto , encostou nos ombros de Aoi que lhe deu um leve abraço .

Aoi fitava Uruha , triste por vê – lo nessa situação , enquanto pensava em palavras para reconfortá – lo , sem nem mesmo saber o que o atormentava .

- " Uruha , calma , fala pra mim , o que aconteceu ? "

Uruha levantou seu rosto e apenas balançou a cabeça , enquanto as lágrimas não paravam .

Aoi o olhou e respirou fundo , pôs a mão no queixo de Takashima , e foi aproximando seu rosto vagarosamente , deu primeiro um leve beijo , esperando a reação de Uruha , que por sua vez , estava ainda imóvel , sem se dar conta da situação .

Aoi aprofundou o beijo ao sentir que este o retribuía inocentemente . Abraçou o loiro acariciando os seus finos cabelos loiros , só se separaram quando os dois não tinham mais fôlego , demorou até eles se entreolharem , Aoi o deitou no sofá e colou novamente os seus lábios , acariciando a sua nuca e aprofundou o beijo , sentindo que Uruha o retribuía na mesmo intensidade . Acariciou o corpo de Uruha , sentindo a respiração ofegante do mesmo , dando – lhe leves mordidas em sua orelha , arrancando baixos gemidos de Takashima .

Sentiu o loiro arrepiar – se quando passou a mão levemente em seu baixo ventre , sentindo a excitação do mesmo , nunca deixando de olhar em seu rosto , abriu delicadamente o zíper , desceu os movimentos , dando leves beijos em sua barriga , tirou finalmente a sua última peça , deixando – o totalmente desprovido de roupa .

Uruha gemeu baixo quando seus corpos se colaram , Aoi arranhou de leve a barriga de Uruha , sentindo cada músculo do loiro enrijecer . Deu novamente um beijo quente e profundo , passou as mãos em seu peito despido , sussurrou o nome do menor , excitado .

Uruha estava totalmente submisso às carícias de Shiroyama , quando um rosto veio à sua mente , empurrou Aoi , que surpreso , apenas viu Uruha se vestir rapidamente e sair de seu quarto , o seguiu instintivamente .

- " Uruha ! " – Gritou Shiroyama antes de ver o loiro deixar seu apartamento com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas .

Jogou – se no sofá , não entendendo a reação de Takashima .

\O/

Uruha correu triste pelas ruas , era de madrugada , não tinha vontade de ir para casa , queria apenas esquecer de tudo que aconteceu ...

Entrou num Pub onde vinha antes com seus amigos , se sentou no bar e pediu uma bebida , tomando – a em apenas um gole . Logo abaixou a cabeça e pensou :

" Não , Uruha , não pode ser , ele está apenas brincando contigo , e a Akemi ? Onde ficaria ? Realmente amava Aoi , mas ele está feliz com a Akemi , como poderia destruir aquele casal que ambos têm sorrisos tão radiantes ?! "

- " Uru – chan ?! " – Um chamado interrompeu brutalmente os seus pensamentos .

Uruha apenas franziu a testa e abaixou a cabeça , rezando para que não fosse aquela pessoa quem imaginava ser . Tomou coragem para se virar e ver quem é .

Foi quando viu Kai e Miyavi se aproximarem sorridentes , Miyavi se aproximou de Uruha e deu um leve beijo em seu rosto , e o cumprimentou :

- " Hay Uru – chan ! "

Uruha fingiu um sorriso e logo Miyavi continuou :

- " Uruha , Kai , tenho que ir ! Depois a gente conversa ! "

Miyavi virou – se para Kai , deu lhe um beijo e disse :

- " Depois te ligo . Yutaka . "

Voltou a fitar Uruha e se despediu :

- " Jah neh ? Uru – chan ! "

Uruha apenas deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e um breve sorriso .

Após verem Miyavi sair do bar , Kai virou – se para Uruha e esperou .

- " Que é ?! " – Uruha falou por se sentir desconfortável sob o olhar de Kai .

- " Que é pergunto eu ! Saiu de cabeça baixa do parque por que ?! " – disse Uke claramente .

- " Kai , me deixa ! "

- " Não , - disse ele firmemente – você acha que depois de vê – lo nessa situação vou deixa – lo à toa ? "

- " Uke , não tenho nada ! "

- " Ah ! Não ? Então pode me explicar por que está aqui bebendo sozinho a essas horas da noite ? " – Continuou Uke sem deixar a mínima chance do loiro escapar .

- " Não , Kai , não quero ! "

- " Tá – disse Yutaka compreensivo – só quero que saiba que não importa o que seja , estou aqui para te ajudar ! "

Takashima deu um longo suspiro e respondeu :

- " Obrigado Uke ! "

Kai tirou a expressão séria que mantinha e pôs o seu sorriso radiante de costume .

Após um longo silêncio entre eles , apenas apreciando o som alto do local , Uruha de cabeça baixa disse :

- " Amo o Aoi ... "

Kai não esperava essa forma direta do amigo , apesar de já saber do fato declarado .

Takashima continuou de cabeça baixa e relatou ao Kai tudo o que aconteceu desde a declaração do outro guitarrista , até o motivo de estar alí nessas horas " da manhã " .

Yutaka o encarou corado e surpreso , pois não esperava mesmo que fosse dessa forma , mas mesmo assim continuou :

- " Mas então por que é que não o aceita de vez ? "

Uruha deixou escapar um baixo suspiro , tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e falou em voz baixa :

- " Akemi ... E ela ? "

- " Mas ... "

- "Seria incapaz de destruir o casal , sendo que ambos estão tão felizes ! " - Continuou Uruha antes mesmo do Kai conseguir terminar a frase .

- " Uru ! Não acha que ele deveria saber o que sente ? "

- " Mas infelizmente , não vai saber ! Por que nem eu e nem você vai contar ! " – Takashima terminou a frase com lágrimas e quase num grito .

Kai fitou o loiro e disse :

- " Faça o que achar melhor , estarei apoiando . "

Deu um abraço no Uruha que nesse instante se entregou ao pranto .

Quando finalmente pôde se acalmar , levantou a cabeça e disse seriamente à Yutaka :

- " Kai , por favor , não diga nada à ninguém , estarei bem . "

Kai ainda preocupado , mas não queria de forma alguma decepcionar o amigo que já não se encontrava em bom estado . Olhou firmemente para Uruha e disse :

- " Pode deixar ... "

Quando saíram do bar , Kai insistiu em levar Uruha para casa , que sem jeito entrou no carro de Kai . Pararam em frente ao prédio onde residia o guitarrista loiro , que se despediu :

- " Obrigado Kai . Até ! "

- " Se cuida ! Vê se dorme que amanhã tem ensaio hein ?! Jah neh ? "

Uruha deu um sorriso de lado e viu Kai partir nesse começo de dia .

Continua \O/


	6. Capítulo 04 Two

Cap. 4 " A Despedida " - Part. Two

Aoi tinha tomado um banho e obrigou a si mesmo dormir , mas não podia parar de pensar em Takashima .

" Droga ! Por que ?! O que fiz de errado ? Será que fui rápido de mais ? Droga ! "

Adormeceu cansado ao raiar do sol .

\O/

Uruha entrou em seu apartamento , batendo a porta atrás de si , jogou - se no sofá , fechou os olhos por uns instantes tentando se pôr na situação ... Nada feito , logo resolveu que primeiro irá tomar um banho , fazer algo para comer e depois se preocuparia com o que fazer .

Tomou uma ducha rápida , fez algo bem simples em sua pequena cozinha e sentou – se na sala , tomando seu café pensativo .

" E agora Uruha ? O que fará ? Verá a tristeza de outros pela sua felicidade ? Não . Não é isso que quero , pois então ... Aja normal Uruha ! O mais normal possível . Pois assim é melhor para eles dois . "

Triste , porém decidido , se arrastou lentamente até o seu quarto , se jogou sobre a sua confortável cama de casal , sentindo todo o seu cansaço pesar sobre sua pálpebras , adormeceu profundamente .

\O/

Quando Shiroyama despertou , era fim de tarde , sentiu sua barriga roncar , enquanto já estava se dirigindo à cozinha , cansado e sem pique , nada fez , tirando apenas um copo de leite da geladeira .

Se sentou em sua sala , enquanto pensava em seu próximo passo . Pegou seu telefone , e discou o número tão bem gravado de Takashima .

" Droga Uruha ! Atenda ! "

O telefone tocou até cair . Rediscou e esperou preocupado :

" Será que Uru não foi para casa ? Onde estaria ? "

\O/

Uruha cansado , fora acordado pelos toques contínuos e persistentes de seu telefone , ainda meio inconciente , passou a mão sobre o telefone sem fio que se encontrava em sua cabeceira e atendeu sem pensar :

- " Hay ... "

- " Uru ?! "

Uruha acordou nessa hora , ao ouvir a voz de Shiroyama , desligou o telefone rapidamente . Como previa , o telefone tocou repetitivamente , puxou o telefone pelo fio , e em seguida pegou o interfone , discou até a portaria e disse :

- " Se Sr. Shiroyama vier diga que não estou . "

Fechou a porta em seguida , se jogando no sofá .

" Se conhece Yuu , logo virá até o seu apartamento . "

Ouviu a sua campainha tocar , quando deu um soco em seu sofá , obrigou si mesmo a não atender , sabia que era Shiroyama .

Aoi , do corredor , gritou :

- " Uruha ! Sei que está aí ! Não adianta dizer que não está , te conheço ! "

Levantou – se do sofá , indo decidido para o quarto , enquanto as lágrimas marcavam a bela face de Takashima .

" Esqueça Uruha , é melhor . "

\O/

Aoi do lado de fora da porta de Takashima , apertou novamente a campainha , viu que não teria retorno , sentou e encostou na porta de Takashima , pensativo :

" Será que ele não gosta mesmo de mim , e se arrepende do que fizemos ? O que fazer agora ? Deveria desistir ? "

Levantou e apertou novamente a campainha de Uruha . Aguardou fitando a porta . E gritou :

- " Uruha ! Abra essa porta ! "

Após não ter resposta , encostou sua cabeça na porta , cansado , disse a si mesmo :

- " Tudo bem Aoi , o deixe ir ... "

Deu as costas para a porta de Uruha , saindo decididamente do apartamento do mesmo .

\O/

Kai , ao entrar no estúdio da Ps Company , naquele começo de segunda feira , avistou Reita e Ruki sentados nas poltronas , ambos conversando animados .

- " Ohayou ! " – Cumprimentou Kai sorrindo .

- " Hay Kai , Ohayou ! " – Respondeu Ruki e Reita juntos .

- " Nossa ! A noite foi muito boa para você dois né ? Para estarem com essa animação toda ! " – Kai não perdeu a chance de tirar sarro dos amigos , o que ele não percebeu é que Ruki olhara para Reita e corara sem graça .

Ruki olhou em seu relógio e viu que era quase a hora , levantou e foi ajustar o microfone emquanto Reita fazia o mesmo com o seu baixo .

Logo avistaram o guitarrista loiro adentrar no recinto , cumprimentando – os animado :

- " Ohayou ! Minah ! "

Todos o fitaram e responderam :

- " Ohayou ! "

O mesmo logo se pôs a afinar a sua linda guitarra azul .

- " Nossa ! O Aoi e a Akemi se atrasaram hoje ? O que será que houve ? " – Comentou Ruki .

Mas logo ouviram a porta se abrir e entrou primeiro a Akemi , que os cumprimentou apenas com um simples sorriso , depois entrou o Aoi , que se encontrava com um semblante abatido e estava muito diferente dos outros dias , cabelo despentiado , sem maquiagem e tirando apenas a argolinha preta do lábio que não costumava tirar , estava sem nenhum acessório , o que fez com que os outros o olhassem estranhos .

- " Hay Minah ! " – Cumprimentou Aoi num tom desanimado .

Kai preocupado com o amigo perguntou :

- " Tudo bem , Aoi ? " – Logo olhou para Akemi , esperando que ela pudesse lhe dizer algo , mas esta apenas lhe retribuiu com um breve sorriso .

Então Reita , quebrando o clima pesado do ambiente , disse :

- " Então , comecemos o ensaio ? "

Logo , já tinha começado então o ensaio .

\O/

No intervalo do almoço , como sempre todos desceram juntos para o restaurante , sentindo o clima pesado entre o grupo . O almoço correu tranquilo , quando todos haviam terminado , Aoi pediu a atenção dos mesmos e declarou :

- " Bem , sei que hoje é segunda feira e que temos um show marcado , mas vou ter que me ausentar por um tempo , não sei quanto , mas serei o mais breve possível . Irei levar a Akemi , e irei visitar os pais dela e os meus , não sei quanto tempo isso pode levar . !

- " Quando ? " – Kai perguntou calmo .

- " Hoje de noite , o avião das 21 hrs . "

Akemi então levantou e disse :

- " Agradeço muito a hospitalidade de vocês , e saibam que gostei muito de conhecê – los , foi um prazer . "

- " Aoi ficará para o ensaio de tarde ? " – Ruki perguntou , os fitando pensativo .

- " Não , terei que arrumar umas coisas antes da viagem . " – Respondeu ele num tom calmo .

- " Então , nos despedimos aqui . " – Disse Akemi com um sorriso singelo .

- " Não vou demorar , se precisarem , liguem , por favor . " – Disse Aoi se leventando da mesa .

Todos os fitaram , exceto Uruha , que olhava para fora da janela . Se despediram de Akemi , e voltaram aos ensaios , mesmo sem o guitarrista moreno .

Continua \O/


	7. Capítulo 05 One

Cap. 5 " Mission Complete ? " – Part One.

" Será que é apenas isso o que aconteceu ? Irá Aoi para casa de Akemi " visitar " os pais dela e acaba por aí ? Não valeu nada " aquilo " que aconteceu entre eles ? " – Pensava Uruha quando novamente errou a nota do refrão fazendo com que Ruki o questionasse preocupado :

- " Uru ? Tudo bem ? Parce avoado ... "

- " Estou bem sim ... " – Respondeu o loiro mais alto – " só um pouco cansado . "

- " Tá , qualquer coisa , nos avise hein ?! " – disse novamente o vocalista .

Kai apenas observava pensativo a situação .

\O/

Era de noite quando os ensaios acabaram , Ruki e Reita fitando Kai e Uruha , e perguntaram se não queriam ir no bar com eles mais tarde .

- " Hum , não , vou sair . " – Respondeu Uruha seco .

- " Tenho um compromisso , aliás , tenho que ir primeiro , vamos Uru , te levo de carro . " – Disse Kai apressado . Não deu nem tempo pra Uruha pensar , o " enfiou " dentro de seu carro . – " Jah neh ? " – disse Uke novamente a Reita e Ruki que ambos acenaram com as mãos .

\O/

- " Aonde vai ? " – Perguntou Yutaka a Uruha .

- " Praia . " – O respondeu firme .

- " Praia ?! Está louco ?! Fazer ? " – Perguntou Kai alterado .

- " Kai ! Por favor ! " – Disse ele impaciente .

- " Tá . Vai de carro ? " – Continuou questionando .

- " Não , ônibus . " – Respondeu .

- " Onde te deixo ? Precisa de grana ? "

- " Pode ser ali , grana eu tenho . Obrigado . "

Logo após ter deixado Uruha no ponto , olhou apressado para o relógio .

" 20 : 30 hrs , tenho que me apressar ! "

\O/

Akemi fitou Aoi preocupada , vendo ele olhar para fora do aeroporto , com a expressão vazia , perguntou :

- " Está bem ? Yuu ? "

Aoi se virou para Akemi , esboçou um sorriso , respondeu :

- " Sim , não se preocupe . "

- " Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer ? " – Disse Akemi o fitando séria .

Aoi apenas sorriu sem resposta . Consultou o relógio e disse :

- " Está quase na hora , vamos fazer o check in . "

Levantaram – se das poltronas e quando se dirigiam aos balcões de check in , ouviram uma voz chamar :

- " Aoi ! "

Se viraram e viram Kai vir correndo em direção a eles , parou ofegante diante eles e disse :

- " Aoi , temos que conversar . "

Olhou para Akemi e disse :

- " Com licença . "

Puxou Aoi para canto e se sentaram nas poltronas . Kai , logo começou :

- " Aoi , o que acontece ? "

Aoi o fitou confuso e disse :

- " Por que ? "

- " Aoi , me responda sinceramente , você gosta do Uruha ? "

Aoi cabisbaixo , perguntou novamente :

- " Por que ? "

- " Porque ele te ama ! "

Na hora , Aoi arregalou os olhos , não acreditando no que ouviu , questionou Uke :

- " Tem certeza ?! Mas ele me recusou ... "

Fora cortado novamente por Yutaka :

- " Aoi , você não entende ?! E a Akemi ? "

Aoi percebera na hora seu erro por ter mal entendido as lágrimas de Uruha quando saía de seu apartamento . Levantou rapidamente , virou – se para Kai , e disse :

- " Obrigado Kai , mas , onde acho ele agora ?! "

- " Toma a chave , ele foi para praia , qual não sei . " – Repondeu Kai rapidamente .

Aoi buscou Akemi e rapidamente partiram , deixando para trás , Uke feliz com um enorme sorriso .

\O/

- " Aonde vamos ? " – Perguntou Akemi .

- " Vou atrás de Uruha ! " – Respondeu rapidamente .

- " E onde ele está ? " – Continuou Akemi .

- " Praia . " – Respndeu Aoi direto .

- " Como vamos saber qual ? "

- " Sei qual é . " – Respondeu Aoi firme , convicto do que dizia .

\O/

Uruha desceu do ônibus e se dirigiu em direção à praia naquela noite fresca de segunda feira , se sentou em cima de uma rocha , tomando a brisa fresca da praia .

" Uruha , ele já se vai , e assim vai também tudo o que você sente por ele , o deixe ir . "

O vento soprava em sua face , lágrimas caiam de seus olhos , lembrando cada momento daquele dia ...

\O/

Aoi desceu apressado do carro , dizendo para Akemi :

- " Fique , já volto ! "

Caminhou em direção à praia , para um exato local , que sabe que o loiro vai estar lá .

Avistou Uruha , exatamente onde pensou que estaria , se aproximou silenciosamente , se sentou ao lado do guitarrista loiro que logo ergueu a cabeça , com o olhar espantado para o moreno , levantou – se e disse :

- " Aoi ?! O que faz aqui ? "

- " Vim aqui exatamente pra te procurar , e como imaginei , te achei . "

Logo se levantou e agarrou Uruha dando – lhe em forte abraço , capturou ferozmente os seus lábios carnudos , dando – lhe um beijo profundo , e Uruha apenas o retribuía tímido .

Aoi o soltou devagar , quando se olharam , Takashima logo falou :

- " Aoi , não podemos ... "

Aoi levantou o seu rosto com a mão em seu queixo , disse carinhoso :

- " Uruha , me diga , você gosta de mim ? "

Uruha sentiu o seu rosto corar , o seu coração acelerar , abaixou a cabeça rapidamente , com a feição ainda triste , disse num tom baixou :

- " E a Akemi ? "

Aoi deu um sorriso vitorioso , abraçando o loiro , feliz . Este o empurrou rapidamente e gritou :

- " Aoi , pára , não brinque meus sentimentos , se tem a Akemi , o que quer de mim ? "

Continua \O/


	8. Capítulo 05 Two

Cap. 5 " Mission Complete ? " – Part Two.

Shiroyama apenas sorriu compreensivo , se sentou fitando Takashima pelos olhos , esperando que se sentasse , lentamente falou :

- " Akemi é minha amiga de infância ... , quando voltei para Mie , a pedido de meus pais , ela estava lá em casa , conversamos muito , disse a ela a respeito de Tókio , a respeito da banda , do serviço ... " – deu uma pausa , voltando a fitar o loiro , continuou – " e de você . "

Uruha apenas ouvia cabisbaixo .

- " Disse a ela o que estava passando e o ocorrido naquela segunda feira , quando você me recusou . Estava confuso , tinha toda a certeza de que gostava de você , mas mesmo depois que me recusou , não consigo parar de desejá – lo , aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para mim , foi quando Akemi se propôs a me ajudar , e pelo jeito o plano dela deu certo ... "

Aoi fitava Uruha , que mesmo cabisbaixo dava para perceber que corara intensamente , levantou lentamente o seu belo rosto com a mão no queixo do mesmo , disse carinhosamente :

- " Me diga Uruha , você gosta de mim ? "

Takashima fitou Aoi completamente vermelho e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça , abraçando Shiroyama que correspondeu o abraço com um largo sorriso , fazendo com que Uruha apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro .

Após algum tempo Uruha levantou a cabeça e perguntou ao moreno :

- " Como soube que estava aqui ? "

- " Acha que esqueceria ? Ou você se esqueceu ? " – Respondeu Shiroyama com outra pergunta .

Uruha apenas o correspondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente . E logo respondeu :

- " Claro que não esqueceria daquele dia , aquele dia que mal acabamos de nos conhecer , mal tinhamos acabado de montar a banda , estava cansado e estressado , saímos do ensaio e você me trouxe aqui para praia , me disse que dessa forma poderia desestressar , naquele dia , corremos , rimos , zuamos , conversamos , até cairmos cansados em cima dessa rocha em que estamos ... "

Aoi deu uma risada gostosa , disse num tom debochado :

- " Uru , parecia um adolescente revoltado ! "

Logo viu Uruha levantar a cabeça com a testa franzida , com uma expressão nada agradável , retrucou :

- " E você parecia a minha mãe ! "

Uruha vendo a cara sem graça de Aoi , deu uma gargalhada leve , que fez com que Aoi sentisse um calor em seu peito , com uma mão em seu queixo , Aoi beijou Uruha com certa pressa , deixando Uruha um tanto feliz e surpreso , que correspondia o beijo timidamente .

- " Ainda bem que Yutaka me contou tudo ... " – exclamou Aoi , apertando mais o corpo do loiro contra o dele .

Uruha fitou Aoi corado , disse vagarosamente :

- " O que ele te disse ? "

- " Segredo ! " – Respondeu Aoi , apontando a ponta do nariz de Uruha , continuou – " já havia desistido , ia levar Akemi de volta e retornar à banda normalmente , o que seia impossível , mas naquela noite em que fui na sua casa , saí de lá decidido de que não ia mais incomodá – lo , mas graças a Uke , voltei ... "

Uruha emocionado apertou o corpo de Aoi contra o dele , quando percebeu uma sombra se aproximar deles , era Akemi . Uruha sem graça , tentou soltar Aoi na mesma hora , o que foi em vão , quando Aoi de propósito apertou mais ainda o abraço , recebendo em resposta , o olhar protestante de Uruha . O que fez com que Shiroyama sorrisse maroto .

Akemi perguntou olhando com cuidado para Aoi :

- " Tudo bem ? Yuu . "

Aoi fitou Uruha que se encontrava totalmente corado sob o seu abraço e assentiu positivamente para Akemi , que fazendo um gesto de vitória com os dedos , disse sorrindo alegre :

- " Viu ?! Eu te disse ? Mission Impossible Complete ! " – Parou por um instante , fitou os dois de baixo para cima , parou em seus rostos , - " Que isso ?! Dá para fazerem o favor de se soltarem ?! "

Aoi e Uruha estranhando a reação de Akemi se afastaram a contra gosto fitando Akemi , ambos sem graça .

Akemi se pôs na frente de Uruha e lhe deu um longo abraço , logo ouviram Aoi falar num tom de protesto :

- " Posso saber o que quer dizer isso na minha frente ?! "

Akemi soltando o Uruha , logo retrucou :

- " Ah é ?! Nossa ! Já tá com ciúmes já ?! "

Aoi fitou Uruha de esguelha , o loiro estava corado e sem graça , deu um sorriso malicioso , puxou Uruha para perto de si mesmo , com a mão em sua cintura, declarou a Akemi :

- " Ele é MEU ! "

Akemi logo falou com tom de desistência :

- " Tá , eu desisto , estou cansada de brigar contigo por causa desse seu orgulho besta ... "

Ouviram então uma gostosa gargalhada vinda da parte de Uruha , e logo os outros dois o fitaram curiosos , o loiro tratou de se explicar :

- " Vocês dois brigando parecem duas crianças . "

Akemi e Aoi fizeram a mesma cara de indignados e Akemi logo disse com uma mão nos lisos cabelos loiros de Takashima , os bagunçando sem dó :

- " Ah é ?! Se você soubesse que " você " é o pivete daqui ! Bobo ! "

- " Tá ! Tá ! Vocês dois , parem de brigar , e me ouçam , " – com isso conseguiu a atenção das mesmas , quando continuou – " já que está tudo ótimo , acho que essa situação merece uma bela comemoração ! "

Akemi perguntou apressada :

- " Onde ? Balada ? "

Uruha se manifestou prontamente :

- " Ah ! Se for isso , Ruki e Reita tavam convidando para sair quando terminamos o ensaio . "

- " Legal " – Aoi pegou o celular e discou o número de Matsumoto – " vou ver onde estão ... Moshi moshi ? Ruki ? Onde vocês estão ? ... Ah tá ! Sei ! ... Tá bom , estamos indo pra aí ! Esperem hein ?! "

Desligou e declarou aos dois curiosos que o fitavam com atenção :

- " Estão no " Sogo " vamos pra lá ! "

\O/

- " Quem era ? " – Perguntou Suzuki com um tom nada agradável ao Matsumoto que se encontrava em seu colo , num dos sofás no canto mais escuro do bar .

- " Aoi , estranho ... , disse que estava vindo ... "

- " Tinha que ser ! Estraga prazeres ! "

- " Akira ! Deixa de ser ruim ! São nossos companheiros ! "

- " Tá ! É que eu só queria um pouco mais de tempo para nós dois ... " – dizendo isso Suzuki puxou Ruki pela nuca , dando – lhe um gostoso beijo .

\O/

Assim que entraram no carro , Aoi disse ao Uruha que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado :

- " Uru , ligue pro Kai e avise que estamos indo buscá – lo ! "

Uruha então logo tratou de ligar para Uke , mas ...

- " Não atende ... , vou tentar de novo ... " – disse Uruha rediscando o número do amigo .

- " Liga no celular . " – Disse Aoi .

- " Moshi moshi , Kai kun ? Onde você está , estamos passando aí na sua casa para te buscar , apronte – se em dez minutos ! ... Como ? Não tá em casa ? Tá , onde você tá , a gente passa aí e te pega ! Ah ! ... Hum ... Desculpe incomodar ! É , aproveita e chama ele também , me passa o endereço que a gente vai aí ... tá , até ! "

- " Onde ele está ? " – Perguntou Shiroyama .

- " Adivinha ? Nem sabe né ? " – Disse Uruha brincalhão .

- " Pára com isso e fala logo ! " – Respondeu o moreno impaciente .

- " Tá ! Na casa do Miyavi ... "

- " Ah tá , na casa do ... quê ?! Nossa ! Não sabia ! " – disse Aoi surpreso .

- " Quem ?! Miyavi ?! Não acredito , vou poder vê – lo também ? " – Gritou Akemi que não tinha se manifestado até agora .

- " Tá ! Não sei , mas calma tá ? Antes que estoure os nossos tímpanos ... " – Uruha brincou com Akemi .

- " Chega ! Não briguem ! Uru , me dêe o endereço para irmos já pra lá ! " – Disse Aoi interferindo a briga que previa acontecer .

\O/

Se aproximaram do prédio , viram Kai e Miyavi conversando alegres , que logo entraram no carro meio apressados . Assim que entraram , ouviram um grito de Akemi , que se encontrava sentada ao lado de Miyavi , o que fez com que todos do carro a fitassem .

- " Ah ! Não acredito ! Miyavi ! E está sentado do meu lado ! " – Gritou ela empolgada .

Miyavi apenas a fitou confuso e olhou para Kai .

- " Akemi , por favor , olha o vexame né ? Você já está entre garotos lindos como nós , sabia que é uma ofensa isso ?! " – Disse Uruha em protesto .

Miyavi apenas deu uma risada de leve , enquanto Kai falou :

- " Miya – chan , essa é a Akemi , Akemi , Miyavi , acho que nem preciso apresentar né ? "

Chegaram no " Sogo " ouvindo od protestos de Uruha e os suspiros de admiração de Akemi ...

\O/

Assim que entraram no bar , tiveram um pouco de dificuldades para encontrar os amigos , que se encontravam num canto muito " escondido " do bar . Som alto , o salão cheio , enquanto inúmeras falas se misturavam .

- " Chegamos ! " – Disse Uruha animado , mas logo percebeu a cara não muito agradável dos outros dois .

- " Hay ! Mas não foram ? Perderam o avião ? " – Brincou Ruki esboçando sorriso .

- " Nada ! Resolvi não ir de última hora ! " – Respondeu Aoi se apoiando nos ombros de Uruha .

- " Olás ! " – Cumprimentou Miyavi , os outros da banda , fazendo os revelar surpresa em seus rostos .

- " Miyavi ! Que surpresa ! Passeando ? " – Disse Ruki cumprimentando o colega animado . Enquanto Reita apenas acenou com a cabeça .

Logo se sentaram e pediram suas bebidas , enquanto todos conversavam paralelamente sobre muitos assuntos .

Kai e Miyavi foram os primeiros a saírem da mesa , e foram para a pista , enquanto Akemi os acompanhava para ver se achava alguma diversão . Enquanto os outros quatro integrantes da banda conversavam de tudo , shows , pvs , fãs e muitas piadas .

Quando saíram do " Sogo " , já tinha amanhecido , todos se separaram , Akemi se despediu novamente e foi para um hotel descansar , pois pegará o próximo vôo para Mie , Kai e Miyavi entraram no carro de Kai e logo se despediram também .

Ruki fitou os dois guitarristas que não pareciam estarem muito sóbreos e perguntou :

- " Querem que eu dêe uma carona pra vocês ? "

Aoi com um sorriso meio de lado respondeu :

- " Não , pra gente é pertinho , acho melhor você cuidar desse aí . " – Disse apontando para o Reita que se encontrava totalmente bêbado e caído em cima do ombro de Ruki .

Ruki fitou Reita , deu um sorriso e disse :

- " Então , já né ?! "

Vendo Ruki e Reita se afastarem de carro , olhou para Uruha que estava apoiado nele , e perguntou carinhoso :

- Uru , vamos para casa ? " – Viu que este não estava em condições de lhe responder , que apenas grunhiu em resposta .

\O/


	9. Capítulo 06 One

Cap. 6 " You Are My Mission Impossible " – Part One.

Entrou em seu apartamento e depositou cuidadosamente o loiro em seu sofá , trocou a sua roupa e voltou para buscar o loiro . O depositou em sua confortável cama de casal , tirando – lhe a camisa regata jeans , que não aparentava ser nada confortável para dormir .

Pôs – se a procurar em seu guarda roupa , roupas que serviriam para Uruha , para que este pudesse tomar um banho quando se recuperasse da ressaca . Sorriu quando viu o loiro se revirar em sua cama buscando uma posição mais confortável . Se aproximou do menor dando – lhe um leve beijo em sua bochecha ainda um pouco rosada por excesso de bebida .

Logo se deitou ao lado de Uruha , que não parava de se mexer na sua cama até que encontrou como apoio o braço forte de Shiroyama , adormeceram juntos na manhã de terça feira , tendo marcado para a tarde do mesmo dia um ensaio .

\O/

Aoi despertou lentamente do sono ao sentir um leve toque em seu lábio , abriu seus olhos com certo esforço e deu de cara com o rosto angelical de Uruha posicionado bem acima dele .

Ao perceber que Aoi despertara , Takashima logo tratou de sair de cima do moreno , virando – se de costas , disse num tom baixo :

- " Desculpe ... Eu ... "

Aoi sorriu contente e compreensivo , foi ao encontro do loiro , o abraçando por trás , sussurrou em seu ouvido :

- " Não seja por isso ... Uru chan ... " – Sentiu o loiro arrepiar com as palavras ditas próximo ao seu ouvido sensível .

Começou a depositar leves selinhos por toda a extensão da nuca e dos ombros de Uruha , sentindo – o arrepiar cada vez mais a cada toque de seus lábios .

Passou a mão por baixo da regata branca de Takashima , sentindo com a ponta dos dedos , cada músculo e cada centímetro da pele sensível deste . Num movimento ágil , retirou a regata do mesmo , deixando a mostra o seu esbelto corpo , o fez deitar em seu colo , dando mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço , não deixando de acariciar o seu corpo nu .

Uruha por outro lado jogava seu corpo em cima de Aoi , gemendo baixo , como se pedisse a intensificação dos carinhos do moreno . Que pareceu ler os seus pensamentos , deitou Uruha no centro de sua cama e se colocou em cima dele .

- " Aoi ... " – Uruha chamou pelo nome do amado , o puxando logo em seguida para um intenso beijo , colocou a mão por baixo da regata preta , sentindo o corpo malhado do outro , quebrou o beijo e retirou com certa pressa a peça e parou para apreciar a linda imagem a sua frente .

Fora empurrado por Aoi e voltou a se deitar na cama , sentiu todos o corpo de Aoi color com o seu , o moreno sussurrou algo inaudível em seu ouvido o fazendo arrepiar , ao mesmo tempo que sentia os seus baixo ventres se encaixarem , sentindo a ereção do Aoi roçar contra a sua , soltou um baixo gemido ao sentir uma das mãos do moreno pousar por cima de sua ereção , pressionando leve de vez em quando .

Uruha não aguentando mais a provocação proposital de Aoi , o puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo , que diferente dos outros , este continha fogo e desejo .

Aoi que parece ter recebido a permissão que precisava , começou a explorar o corpo do loiro com fervor , começou em sua orelha , mordendo de leve os seus lóbulos , descendo até o pescoço , dando chupões que faziam marcas que pareciam que não iam sair nunca mais , lambeu com vontade o peito despido do loiro , pôs um dos mamilos de Uruha entre seus dentes , mordendo levemente , enquanto a outra mão descia para o seu tórax .

Sentiu Uruha arrepiar quando arranhou de leve o seu tórax , desceu até o tórax com a boca , deu leves lambidas em sua barriga , e continuou descendo os movimentos . Parou por cima do zíper do outro , vendo a ereção deste preso pela calça , deu uma mordida de leve por cima da calça , que parecia ter feito muito efeito no loiro , que a essas alturas , se segurava no lençol da cama de Aoi , nunca se sentiu tão provocado , tão desejado , e também desejar o outro .

Sentiu – se nervoso quando ouviu o barulho do seu próprio zíper sendo aberto por Aoi , essa era uma das pouquíssimas barreiras que ainda tinham entre si , sentiu a mão de Aoi em seu membro , no primeiro movimento que fez , soltou um grito baixo de prazer , vendo a expressão de satisfação do amigo . Jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu que Aoi recomeçara os movimentos , enquanto uma mão se segurava no lençol apoiou a outra num dos braços de Aoi , o apertando com força .

Quando o moreno sentiu que este estava próximo do clímax , aproximou os seus rostos , deu lhe um selinho e acelerou os movimentos com a mão , fazendo o loiro simplesmente arrepiar de prazer . Separou os seus lábio quando este fora ao ápice do prazer , permitindo que solte um grito provocado por essa mistura de sensações maravilhosas .

Assim que ambos se acalmaram e ritmaram as suas respirações , se entreolharam e deram um longo beijo , o moreno se levantou primeiro , foi até o seu guarda roupas e retirou de lá , dois conjuntos de roupas , os jogou em cima da cama , pegou duas toalhas e fitando Uruha , disse :

- " Quer tomar um banho ? "

Este o fitou hesitante , mas logo se levantou da cama indo em direção ao banheiro , seguindo os passos de Aoi .

Logo que entraram no banheiro , Uruha cessou seus passos , parou para observar a bela imagem que tinha a sua frente , o corpo de Aoi era perfeito , com todos os traços bem definidos ... Sentiu o seu sangue esquentar , viu Aoi entrar debaixo de chuveiro , e logo fez o mesmo .

Abraçou o corpo do moreno por trás , e lhe dera uma leve mordida em seu pescoço , sentindo Aoi arrepiar com essa sua atitude , deu uma leve risada , e começou a explorar o corpo do mais velho com as mãos , não perdendo a chance de tocar em todos os centímetros do belo corpo do mesmo .

Passou a mão pelo membro de Aoi , que àquela altura se encotrava ereto , em consequência das provocações constantes de Uruha , que começou a movimentar a mão em cima do membro rijo , fazendo com que o moreno gemesse baixo , deu a volta no corpo de Aoi e o encarou de frente , traçou o seu corpo num caminho invisível com a boca , cobrindo - o com uma chuva de selinhos .

Parou de frente à ereção do mais velho , o olhou nos olhos , que estavam brilhando de desejo , o loiro logo tomou o membro em sua boca , fazendo movimentos com a língua , o que fez com que o moreno gritasse de prazer , colocou uma mão nos fios de cabelos loiros e encharcados de Uruha .

Com os movimentos constantes de Uruha sobre o seu membro , Aoi sentira que estava próximo , muito próximo do orgasmo , puxou Uruha pelo braço e fez com que eles ficassem frente à frente , beijou a boca carnuda do Uruha , que continuou os movimentos na ereção de Aoi com as mãos , apertando com força , sentiu as primeiras contrações rumo ao gozo , o loiro as ignorou e apenas se preocupou em acelerar os movimentos .

Não demorou para sentir os líquido esbranquiçado de Aoi escorrer em sua mão , se abraçaram felizes . Enquanto Aoi se aproximou do ouvido de Uruha e lhe disse :

- " Uru chan ? Aishiteiru ! "

\O/

Quando saíram do banho , estavam ambos com as toalhas enroladas na cintura . Aoi entregando um dos conjunto de roupas à Uruha e lhe disse :

- " Toma vista isso , vou ver se preparo o café . "

Quando se preparou para passar a camiseta em seus braços , sentiu uma mão o puxar pelo braço . Fitou o loiro , que o abraçou e disse , mimado :

- " Yuu , vamos dormir mais um pouco , vai ? "

Aoi olhou o relógio em sua cabeceira , e viu que eram onze horas da manhã , e como o ensaio é às quatro da tarde , tem mais um tempinho . Abraçou Uruha pela cintura e disse :

- " Ah ! Mas é criança mesmo hein ?! Não sai da cama ?! "

Uruha apenas mostrou a língua em resposta . Voltaram a si deitar na cama , ambos somente com as toalhas , deixando totalmente a parte de cima do corpo à mostra . Uruha se aconchegou no colo de Shiroyama , e não demorou para que ambos adormececem cansados .

\O/

Acordou sentindo um carinho gostoso em seus cabelos , e logo tentou abrir os olhos , mas os fechara novamente devido ao sol da tarde que batia diretamente em seu rosto , chamou pelo nome de Shiroyama , que logo lhe respondeu com um "hum" interrogativo .

- " Hum ... Vamos no ensaio hoje ? " – O mais novo perguntou com certo tom de preguiça .

- " Mas é claro , por que ? Não quer ir ? " – Obteve rapidamente a rsposta de Aoi .

- " Não , não é nada disso , é que queria ficar mais tempo aqui com você ! " – Disse o loiro o abraçando pela cintura , e se jogando num dos ombros de Aoi .

- " Hum ... Uru chan , o que você acha de nós dois ? " – Perguntou o moreno sério .

- " Como assim ? Perfeitos Claro ! " – Respondeu Uruha animado .

- " Acha que deveríamos contar aos nossos amigos sobre a nossa relação ? " – Continuou Aoi mantendo a expressão séria .

Uruha se levantou do ombro de Aoi e disse à ele firmemente :

- " Se você não se importa , também não me importo ... "

- " Podemos contar então ? Seria a minha maior felicidade poder compartilhar isso com os meus amigos ... " – Aoi disse sorrindo abertamente .

- " Então tá . Mas onde e quando ? " – Questionou Uruha .

- " Hum ... Onde ? Podia ser no " Mizu " , já que a PS sempre faz eventos lá , e já conhecemos o local . E quando ? Hum ... Vê você , o que você acha ? " – Respondeu Aoi decididamente .

- " Tah ! Já que é assim , podia já ser hoje de noite , quando sairmos do ensaio ! " – Uruha riu alegre .

- " Então , vamos nos arrumar pro ensaio ? " – Disse o moreno carinhoso .

- " Mas vamos chegar muito cedo ! " – Reclamou Uruha .

- " Uru , tem que parar com essa mania de chegar atrasado nos ensaios , e ainda por cima , a gente nem tomamos café e nem almoçamos , espera que ensaiemos como ? Aproveitamos e vamos dar um pulo no lanchonete do prédio . Pode ser ? " – Aoi já tinha planejado tudo , e então não deixou brechas para o loiro escapar .

Logo se aprontaram , os dois estavam de frente para o espelho de corpo todo de Aoi , e ambos se fitavam atentos , arrumando os seus visuais . Uruha estava com roupas do Aoi , que fora a calça , que estava um pouco curto para o loiro , a regata e a blusa serviram direitinho , para a felicidade de Uruha .

- " Que bom ! Não vou precisar passar em casa . "

Se entreolharam pelo espelho , realmente , tinham que admitir , eram um casal maravilhoso . Mas logo Aoi disse :

- " Vamos , senão não teremos tempo pro lanche ! "

Continua \O/


	10. Capítulo 06 Final

Cap. 6 " You Are My Mission Impossible " – Final.

Foram até o prédio da PS Company no carro de Aoi , saíram do carro e logo se dirigiram para o lanchonete do prédio . No caminho , Uruha comentou :

- " Nossa ! Estou morrendo de fome ! "

- " É ? Acho que não é pra menos ... " – Disse Aoi sorrindo maroto . Vendo o loiro corar com o seu comentário , passou levemente a mão na sua cintura e o prensou contra a parede mais próxima , dando – lhe um beijo intenso , o menor retribuiu o beijo , mas logo fez eles se separarem .

- " Aoi , não podemos aqui ! Alguém pode nos ver ... "

O moreno com uma mão no rosto corado de Uruha , e disse num sussurro próximo ao seu ouvido :

- " Uru , você fica mais lindo ainda vermelho assim . "

Viu o loiro corar violentamente , se é que ainda é possível , puxou – o pelo pulso e continuaram o trajeto rumo à lanchonete , ambos sorrindo felizes .

Assim que entraram na lanchonete , viram que onde os guitarristas sempre se sentavam , estava ocupado , e tinha que ser o Kai e o seu amiguinho , Miyavi .

Se aproximaram dos dois ambos sorridentes e os cumprimentou :

- " Hay Tudo bom ? Se aproveitaram do nosso lugar né ?! " – Disse Aoi .

- " Olá ?! Que milagre vocês aqui a essas horas ! " – Yutaka exclamou contente .

- " Uke , temos que conversar contigo , " – disse Uruha que fitou rapidamente Miyavi e disse : com licença , e continuou – " Eu e o Yuu , estamos querendo convidar a banda para irmos jantar no " Mizu " hoje de noite . Será que tem jeito ? "

- " Hum ... Não sei se Ruki e Reita vão fazer alguma coisa , mas eu não vou fazer nada hoje de noite . " – Respondeu Kai fitando Miyavi .

- " Mas então você avisa por favor ... " – Aoi , finalizou a conversa .

- " Ta , podem deixar , veremos isso . " – Kai respondeu confiante .

- " Então , até logo ! " – Dizendo isso Aoi se retirou da mesa junto de Uruha e escolheram outra mesa para se sentarem e tomarem seus lanches , pois o ensaio logo começará .

\O/

- " Oba ! " Mizu " ?! Legal ! Aoi que vai pagar ? " – Exclamou Reita estranhamente animado .

- " Hum ... Não sei ainda , mas chegar lá a gente vê ... " – Respondeu Aoi , dando uma leve risada de lado .

- " Então , estamos combinados ? Alguém precisa passar em casa ? Ou podemos ir direto do ensaio ? " – Kai fitou os amigos que o cercavam e viu que todos assentiram negativamente , continuou – " Então vamos ensaiar até umas nove horas , aí nós vamos ... certo ?! "

- " Kai ! Nove horas ? Não é muito não ? Isso mata ! " – Disse Ruki exageradamente .

- " Ruki , por favor , não exagere , nem começamos ainda ! " – Advertiu Kai .

- " Ta ! Então vamos começar logo ! " – Disse Uruha animado .

Logo o ensaio começara com as reclamações de Ruki .

\O/

- " Hunf ... Cansei ! " – Reclamou Ruki se jogando na primeira poltrona que viu pela frente .

- " Que moleza hein ?! Que que andou fazendo noite passada hein ?! " – Uruha não perdeu a chance de tirar sarro do vocalista .

Kai então apareceu para acabar com a briga :

- " Ta ! Isso já não importa ! Vamos então ? Arrumem as suas coisas , e claro , se arrumem ... "

E assim , logo estavam indo em direção ao estacionamento , Aoi e Uruha no carro do Aoi , e os outros três no carro de Kai .

Chegaram rapidamente ao restaurante , onde Kai já tinha feito a reserva , no local de sempre , que era o local mais discreto do restaurante , eram quartos fechados , que foram construídos em cima de um lago que tinha no restaurante .

Chegaram à recepção, onde um waiter perguntou educadamente :

- " Senhores , posso ajudar ? "

O Kai , que estava à frente de todos eles , foi o que respondeu :

- " Classe A . Por favor . "

O waiter , assim que ouviu que eram clientes do Classe A fez uma chamada no interfone e pediu para que aguardassem . Logo viram se aproximar deles , uma moça muito bem vestida , que ao encontrar com eles , disse delicadamente :

- " Senhores , façam o favor de me acompanharem . "

O Kai fez um sinal com os olhos , para que os companheiros sigam ele , atravessaram uma pequena ponte de madeira sobre o lago e chegaram a um quarto fechado , construído bem acima do lago . Era parecido com as casas ocidentais antigas , com todos os móveis ocidentais .

Assim que a moça se retirou , começaram a reparar no local .

- " Nossa que curioso , nunca tinha vindo aqui antes ... " – Disse Uruha animado .

- " É né ?! Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna ! " – Comentou Ruki .

O Kai com sorriso misterioso , disse à todos :

- " Não se preocupem com isso , que consegui conversar com o gerente do restaurante e como a PS Company tem uma espécie de sociedade com eles , consegui este local , com preço de jantar normal . "

- " É , tinha que ser o Kai mesmo para aprontar uma dessas ... " – Reita se manifestou .

E enfim , o guitarrista moreno , pediu a atenção de todos , e fez sinal para que se sentassem em volta da mesa retangular , Aoi num dos cantos , Uruha seu lateral direito e Kai no esquerdo , enquanto Ruki e Reita estavam um de frente para o outro .

Logo o moreno começou a falar sob os olhares atentos dos amigos :

- " Bem , creio que todos querem saber o por que dessa ocaisão especial ... Vou ser direto , hum ... , na verdade , vamos ser diretos , eu e o Uru chan , estamos juntos . "

O Kai apenas sorriu com essa declaração de Shiroyama , Reita , corou levemente , enquanto Ruki , não entendendo a situação , perguntou :

- " Juntos ? No quê ? "

Aoi fitou Uruha com um olhar malicioso , levantou – se e puxou Uruha consigo , pôs a mão nas costas do loiro e lhe deu um beijo . Percebeu os olhares surpresos dos amigos sobre eles , e lentamente se separou de Uruha que sem forças fora segurado na cintura pelo mais velho e o fez encostar nele .

- " Explicado ? " – Perguntou o guitarrista moreno aos outros .

Kai se levantou e disse , abraçando os dois guitarristas :

- " Parabéns ! Que bom que se acertaram . "

Reita , meio que já entendendo a situação , sorriu malicioso e disse :

- " É ? Já tiveram a primeira vez ? "

O baixista riu feliz ao ver que Uruha corara completamente no colo de Aoi . Ruki era o único que parecia estar perdido , sem entender ainda a situação , perguntou :

- " Mas ... e a Akemi ? "

Aoi sorriu compreensivo e disse :

- " Akemi é minha amiga de infância . "

- " Hum ... Acho que entendi , mas de qualquer forma , parabéns , pois formam um lindo casal ! " – Parabenizou Ruki .

- " Sim , obrigado , você e o Reita também ! " – disse Uruha .

- " Também o que ?! " – Reita perguntou com uma expressão seríssima .

- " Hum ... Formam um lindo casal ... " – Aoi respondeu num tom lógico .

Uruha se desencostou de Aoi para alcançar a taça de champagne que estava sobre a mesa , foi quando Reita passou a mão em sua cintura , o puxou para perto de si , e declarou ao vocalista e ao outro guitarrista :

- " Vocês acham ? Mas ainda prefiro a cara de anjo do Uru chan ! "

Logo puderam ouvir os gritos de socorro do baixista , que estava " apanhando " dos dois guitarristas e do vocalista .

- " Pô ! Kai ! Faz alguma coisa ?! Como vou me apresentar no show ? " – Prostestou Reita ao Kai que apenas observava a cena .

- " Gente , " - Kai chamou a atenção deles – " podem bater em qualquer lugar , menos no rosto e nos braços , sim ? "

- " Kai ! Você é mau ! "

O jantar seguiu feliz , todos se satisfazeram com a ótima comida do " Mizu " . Beberam , zoaram , alegres até que Kai disse que tinha de ir , e todos se leventaram também .

- " Então , vamos ! " – Disse Aoi .

- " Podem ficar , é que eu tenho que ir mesmo ! " – Disse Kai .

- " É melhor irmos também ! " – Disse Reita ao Ruki que não se encontrava muito bem .

Logo saíram no restaurante , na hora de dividir os carros , Aoi se adiantou :

- " Kai , pode deixar que levo o Ruki e o Reita , pode ir indo na frente , tem compromisso né ? "

Kai sorriu feliz , e disse ao Aoi :

- " Por favor então tá ?! " – Se despediu dos amigos e partiu em seu carro .

Os outros quatro integrantes entraram no carro de Aoi , que perguntou :

- " E aí Reita ?! Vejo que Ruki não está muito bem ... Vai ficar aonde ? "

- " Hum ... Vamos na minha casa então ... " – Respondeu Reita ajeitando a cabeça de Ruki em seu ombro .

Chegaram rapidamente na casa de Reita que agradeceu e desceu com Ruki encostado em seu ombro .

- " Uru , quer que te deixe em casa ? " – Perguntou Aoi ao Uruha assim que viu Reita entrar no prédio de seu apartamento .

- " Vamos na minha casa ... " – Respondeu Uruha esperançoso .

Aoi sorriu carinhoso e acenou com a cabeça .

\O/

- " Bem vindo ! Sinta – se em casa ! " – Disse Uruha assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento .

- " Com certeza ... " – Aoi sorriu em resposta .

- " Hum ... Acho que vou tomar um banho , fique à vontade aí , já conhece a casa . " – Disse Uruha enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto no fim do corredor .

Aoi se sentou na sala e ligou a televisão , esperando Uruha sair do banho , buscou alguma bebida na geladeira e tirou um pequeno cochilo no sofá , pois tiveram um dia muito cansativo .

- " Yuu ? "

Ouviu uma voz chamar pelo seu nome , abriu lentamente os olhos , era Uruha . E estava apenas com uma calça de moleton e uma toalha na cabeça , levantou – se e respondeu :

- " Oi ? "

- " Quer ir tomar um banho também , te empresto minhas roupas . Vamos lá ! " – Disse Uruha puxando Aoi para dentro de seu quarto .

Escolheu um moleton preto e uma regata , os entregou na mão de Shiroyama e disse :

- " Vai lá tá ? Te espero ... "

Aoi , apenas assentiu a cabeça positivamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro do suíte . Quando saiu do banho , procurou por Uruha e viu que estava dormindo no sofá , riu , e com a regata no ombro pegou Uruha no colo e o levou para o quarto , o depositou cuidadosamente na cama do loiro , apagou a luz do quarto e se deitou ao lado de Uruha .

Abraçou Uruha , e o fez encostar em seu ombro , que de tão cansado que estava nem sequer notou . Aoi agora feliz com o Uruha em seu colo , adormeceu contente .

\O/

Acordou ao sentir algo se revirar em seu colo , abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que o loiro estava tentando se ajeitar em seu ombro , sorriu ao ver o rosto infantil de Uruha enquanto dorme .

Dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha , sussurrou naquele novo começo de sua vida , acompanhado de Uruha :

" You are my Mission Impossible ... "

End.


End file.
